


DON'T VAPE ON THE PIZZA

by BitterCheesecake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, OOC, Profanity, Sexual References, let's have a cheeky time, this is so stupid i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCheesecake/pseuds/BitterCheesecake
Summary: Join the Dangan gang in a non despair au that has no context whatsoever and makes absoloutley no sense. Some chapter titles of the wacky adventures they get up to  include;'Togami take off your shirt I need your nipples''Who the heck is Junko Enoshima getting all these parcels and- whoops I'm sorry I asked''Holy shit Fuyuhiko, is that stubble?'And let's not forget'Mondo's adventures at pound world and other tales'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime receives a bizzare text from Komaeda; is his best friend coming on to him...? 
> 
> (Hajime and Izuru are twin brothers in this Au and both go by the last name Hinata)

A requirement at Hopes Peak Academy was that each student had to join at least one club or extra curricular activity of some sort. This being the explanation of why Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, Hajime and Izuru were all sat in a cramped classroom discussing the details of funding for said club. Well, the first three were discussing club related topics. Izuru, to put it bluntly, was doing jack shit. 

Izuru sat silently, his legs propped upon the table as he leaned back on his chair. His dull eyes glued to his phone as he typed furiously. Even though he had know him all his life, Hajime still couldn't decode the emotion or lack there of on his face.  
The sound of his phone signalling that he'd revcived a message brought him back to reality.  
The screen noteted that the message was from his friend Nagito Komeada. this wasn't unusual as Hajime and the boy would text each other idly from time to time. Komaeda was his friend, so receiving messages from him out of the blue was normal right?  
What was unusual however was the content of the message itself.  
The text in question read as follows:

'Hmm is that so? Tell me exactly how you're going to fuck me when you're out of your meeting. I'm aching for you ;^)'

Hajime replied with haste, obviously having no god damn idea what was going on. This was far from the normal topic of conversation between them. Was he drunk? High? 

'Seriously Komeada, what the fuck?!'

Hajime look up from his phone, a look of pure disbelief on his face. He just had to tell the lads what happened.

"You guys, you never beleive what komeada just texted me-"

His phone beeped again, signalling another message. Hajime stopped mid sentence, picking up his phone faster then the speed of light to read the White haired boys reply.

'Whoops sorry, wrong Hinata haha'

Wrong hinata..? 

After the meeting?..

Then the peny dropped.

Holy Fuckjng shit tits.

Hajime stood up with such force, his chair fell to the floor which made an almighty clatter.

"IZURU YOU CHICKEN FRIED FUCK"

Hajimes loud outburst was enough to get the attention of his brother, who raised an eyebrow in question

"All this time... "

Hajime hung his head, his voice was low growl as his nails dug into the wooden table.

"All this time.."

His nails dragged across the wood making an awful screeching sound. He whipped his head up, starring directly into his brothers icy glare.

"YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING KOMEADA?!"


End file.
